5 Miembros Originales de New Directions
Los 5 Miembros Originales de New Directions es un sub-grupo de New Directions el cual se refiere a los primeros 5 miembros en entrar, o sea, quienes fundaron al club Glee de William McKinley High School por William Schuester tras el cierre del Club Glee de Sandy Ryerson, Rhythm Explosion. Sus miembros consisten en Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang y Rachel Berry. A veces se refieren a ellos como 6 Miembros Originales de New Directions y se incluye a Finn Hudson, quien, al igual que los otros 5, entra a New Directions en el primer episodio de la Primera Temporada: Pilot, siendo también el primer episodio de toda la serie de televisión "Glee". Información General [[Archivo:Sit Down You Are Rocking The Boat.jpg|thumb|left|Los 5 Miembros Originales de New Directions.]] Tras haber cerrado el Club Glee de Sandy Ryerson, Rhythm Explosion, por obra de Rachel Berry, William Schuester decide abrir nuevamente el Club Glee y abre audiciones, en las que sólo 5 estudiantes con gran talento se inscriben. Los 5 chicos se presentan en sus audiciones y son aceptados como miembros del nuevo Club Glee, New Directions, naciendo así los 5 Miembros Originales de New Directions. Durante la Primera Temporada, se les podía ver mayormente juntos, más a 4 de ellos: Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones y Kurt Hummel, quienes solían excluir a Rachel debido a que creían que era "demandante" y "manipuladora". [[Archivo:4 33965 55.jpg|thumb|A veces son referidos como los 6 Miembros Originales de New Directions.]] Sus encuentros durante la Segunda Temporada empiezan a volverse menos frecuentes debido a la transferencia de Kurt del William McKinley High School a Dalton Academy, así como la mayoría del grupo se concentraba más en sus parejas. Durante la Tercera Temporada, el grupo está reunido de nuevo, pero debido al cambio de bando de Mercedes de New Directions a The Troubletones, era obligada a pasar menos tiempo con sus amigos y más tiempo ensayando, aunque a mitad de la Temporada el grupo vuelve a ser uno mismo, tras New Directions vencer a The Troubletones en las Seccionales. Al final de esta Temporada, más de la mitad de los miembros del grupo se gradúan, por lo que el grupo se disuelve, siendo Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes quienes se gradúan. En la Cuarta Temporada, sólo hay un episodio en el que los 5 Miembros Originales de New Directions se encuentran juntos en McKinley, aunque no todos ellos tienen interacción juntos. Sólo Artie y Tina permanecían en McKinley como los Miembros Orginales de New Directions. Para la Quinta Temporada, todos los miembros Originales de New Directions se reúnen nuevamente en McKinley durante algunos episodios; además, el resto del sub-grupo, Artie y Tina, se gradúa durante esta Temporada. La mayoría de los miembros del sub-grupo se reúnen nuevamente para ver a Rachel en su debut en Funny Girl. En la Sexta Temporada se hace un episodio dedicado completamente a los 5 Miembros Originales, pues narra sucesos acontecidos de vuelta en el 2009. Miembros Actuales= 2014-12-23 13.29.47.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' Primer Miembro en audicionar. Aceptada en Pilot. Graduada en Goodbye|link=Mercedes Jones 2014-12-23 13.28.59.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' Segundo Miembro en audicionar. Aceptado en Pilot. Graduado en Goodbye|link=Kurt Hummel Artie.jpg|'Artie Abrams' Tercer Miembro en audicionar. Aceptado en Pilot. Graduado en New Directions|link=Artie Abrams Tina Season 6.jpg|'Tina Cohen-Chang' Cuarto Miembro en audicionar. Aceptada en Pilot. Graduada en New Directions|link=Tina Cohen-Chang 2014-12-23 13.29.43.jpg|'Rachel Berry' Capitana. Quinto y último Miembro en audicionar. Aceptada en Pilot. Graduada en Goodbye|link=Rachel Berry |-| Recurrentes= FinnSeason4.jpg|'Finn Hudson' Co-Capitán. Contado a veces como el Sexto Miembro del grupo. Aceptado en Pilot. Graduado en Goodbye. Fallece en The Quarterback|link=Finn Hudson Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot thumb|''[[You're The one That I Want.]] En Pilot, cantan juntos ''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Segunda Temporada Audition En Audition, los 5 chicos vuelven para este episodio. Tercera Temporada Goodbye En Goodbye, nuevamente cantan Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Cuarta Temporada I Do En I Do, aunque no interactúan juntos, varios de los miembros interactúan por separado. Todos se encuentran presentes en la boda de Will y Emma. Quinta Temporada The Quarterback En The Quarterback, una vez más, todos están reunidos en la sala de coro, mientras, desconsolados, ven a Rachel cantar Make You Feel My Love como homenaje a Finn. Sexta Temporada 2009 En 2009, se cuenta como es que todos entraron a New Directions. Dreams Come True En Dreams Come True, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel vuelven, después de 5 años, junto con todos los demás antiguos miembros de New Directions de todas las generaciones y algunos adultos, para cantar juntos I Lived. Canciones Cantadas Juntos Canciones Grupales Canciones Relacionadas Curiosidades *Rachel es la única miembro del grupo que ha cantado al menos un dueto con cada uno de los otros miembros, incluyendo a Finn. **''Halo/Walking on Sunshine, ''Take Me or Leave Me y Out Here on My Own con Mercedes, siendo la primera con quien tiene un dueto en la serie y uno por Temporada, durante las primeras tres Temporadas. **''Defying Gravity, ''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy, Don't Cry for Me Argentina, For Good, Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead, Bring Him Home, Get Back y Popular con Kurt, siendo con quien más duetos tuvo y al menos uno por Temporada, y siendo el primero con quien tuvo un dueto cronológicamente hablando. **''Flashdance (What A Feeling)'' con Tina, en la Tercera Temporada. **''Don't Sleep in the Subway'' con Artie, siendo el último, durante la Quinta Temporada. *Mercedes también ha tenido duetos con los demás miembros del grupo, aunque no con Finn. **''Lean on Me, ''Hair/Crazy in Love, Let's Wait Awhile y At Last con Artie, siendo con quien más duetos ha tenido. **''4 Minutes, ''Fergalicious y I Am Changing con Kurt, aunque uno fue cortado del episodio y nunca fue lanzado como sencillo. **''Dog Days Are Over'' y We Need a Little Christmas con Tina, aunque este último sólo en la versión del episodio. *Tina y Artie son los siguientes en tener duetos con los demás miembros, con excepción de Kurt y Finn. **Tina y Artie cantaron juntos Whenever I Call You Friend y My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) durante la Quinta Temporada. *Kurt sólo tuvo duetos con Rachel y Mercedes. Galería 417877 1270996752371 full.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. 101glee sc-8 3397 1242655041.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Tumblr m3bmovZ4rg1qc1896o1 500 large.png|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. F8ff4c0a-7389-4f1b-8c96-936461173280 large.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Tumblr lweztiAfTQ1r16s8do1 500 large.jpg|Pilot. Glee-Season-1-Episode-2-Showmance-lea-michele-13881269-2376-1584.jpg|Showmance. 02x01 Le Freak.png|Le Freak. Glee 4L large.jpg|Le Freak. 02x02 Gold Digger.png|Gold Digger. Showmance-glee-8078418-533-300.jpg|Gold Digger. PushIt2.jpg|Push It. 02x04 Push It.png|Push It. Original.png|Push It. Tumblr llrdn63rj31qgibu5o1 500 large.png|Amber, Cory, Lea, Jenna, Kevin & Chris. Tumblr lgh3otcD1d1qdu86bo1 500 large.png|Cory, Kevin, Jenna, Chris, Amber, Lea & Matthew. 540894 350111365025298 140449922658111 837200 2053891907 n large.jpg|Cory, Lea, Jenna, Amber, Chris & Kevin. Tumblr lyl95q91LO1qjrr07 large.gif|You Can't Stop The Beat. 560370 326679434066804 100001742502591 787359 1677895821 n.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. 533987 403877816300213 100000339955118 1275919 1599922708 n large.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Glee fox.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Goodbye.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. 574806 301528623260599 188823254531137 680235 2030716185 n.jpg|Goodbye. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Artie Categoría:Relaciones de Kurt Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones de Tina Categoría:Ramas de New Directions